


campfire discussions

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Cursed Drabbles [3]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: As Squirrel sleeps, Gawain and Lancelot reminisce.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Cursed Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202
Kudos: 45
Collections: Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories





	campfire discussions

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Triple Drabble Challenge #083: camp.](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/49825.html)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, even on short works like this.

Squirrel’s snores were a soft buzz beneath the crackling of the fire.

Gawain stepped around the boy, shooting him a soft smile before turning his gaze to Lancelot. He held out a leather flask of water. As Lancelot took it, raising it to his lips, Gawain lowered himself to the ground. His thigh muscles screamed in protest from their long day of riding.

“It reminds you, doesn’t it?”

The fire cast long shadows across Lancelot’s face but his raised brow was impossible to miss.

“Of back then,” Gawain clarified. “After you saved Squirrel. After I found the two of you.”

“Squirrel isn’t pointing a knife at you,” Lancelot stated, his eyes sliding to the boy.

Gawain snorted. “He knows I wouldn’t hurt you. Back then…”

“It was a different time.”

Lancelot returned the flask to him, their fingers brushing. His skin was warm and calloused. Gawain caught his fingers and brought them to his lips. Sparks danced in his eyes.

“We’re not alone,” Lancelot murmured, the register of his voice dropping impossibly lower.

Gawain let go of his hand. It dropped to his lap, but Lancelot didn’t retreat. “We will be tomorrow. Squirrel will probably stay with Nimue and Arthur – give us the whole night to ourselves.”

The deep hum that emanated from Lancelot’s throat sent shivers down his spine. “Indeed.”

“And then next time,” Gawain continued, “we won’t bring him on our camping trip.”

Although he pressed his lips together to suppress his laugh, Lancelot’s shoulders still shook. Gawain grinned triumphantly.

“As much as I like the sound of that, I’m not going to be the one to break his heart.” Lancelot nodded to Squirrel just as the boy let out a particularly loud snore.

“To have some alone time with you, I will.”

“You swear it?”

“I do.”


End file.
